Scenes
by Exporter
Summary: Tsunade is supposed to be a loving mom and wife. Bolt, a sweet innocent young man who's friends with her stepson Denki. However, once Bolt gets hold of a particular scene, their relationship dynamic is changed forever. A/U, Cheating, Betrayal.


All characters are over 18. I don't own the characters.*

A/N: Since Denki's dad does not have a name yet, I've opted for Amaru as a random one. Will edit later if they give him an official name.

**~oOo~**

Tsunade laughed as she ruffled Denki's hair.

"You're a big man now huh?"

Denki grinned happily as his step-mom giggled, smiling at his friends around the dinner table. Tsunade stepped away and then called back.

"Hey, you guys want any drinks or anything?"

"Coke Mom!" Denki asked instantly, followed by a more reserved Bolt.

"I'll have one too please."

Tsunade smiled and nodded her head. He was such a nice boy really, raised well by his parents.

Later Tsunade was clearing away some of the food with Denki and Bolt in the bedroom to play. Her mind was drifting between tasks that needed doing and other jobs, when a small voice grabbed her attention.

"Umm," Tsunade turned to face Bolt Hyuuga-Uzumaki, one of Denki's closest friends along side Rock Lee's son and the rock lover.

"Tsunade…?"

Tsunade smiled warmly.

"Ah, feel free to call me Auntie honey, but yeah what is it? Did you want another drink or something?"

Bolt hesitated and gulped. He was a handsome teen. Blessed with his mother's looks and had worked hard to achieve a nice body too. Tsunade especially focussed on his blue eyes, tinged darker than his father's. It was a shame he was so shy around women, or he'd be snapped up.

"No, umm… There's something I want to show you." Bolt stepped close and Tsunade reciprocated, bringing her head in line with his shoulders. He was taller than his father.

"Oh, what is it?"

The blonde teen pulled out his phone from his pocket and presented it. Tsunade froze, her lips parted, her mind numb.

"This, is you right, Tsunade?"

It was a screenshot from an amateur porn video. Specifically, the scene had a sliver of man in it, on the right side. Most of the frame was taken up by a stunning, voluptuous woman with dirty blonde hair tied in two loose tails. She was on all fours, her head thrown back, getting pounded. Her huge tits were mid bounce and there was a ripple travelling through her juicy ass.

It was a younger Tsunade.

Slowly as the cogs of her brain began turning again, Tsunade shook with panic.

"N… No way. W… What… "

Tsunade wrenched her eyes up and locked onto a much colder, more serious looking Bolt. His eyes thinned, and dark. Panic was setting in further.

"I found it by chance on the dark web, shared from a pretty sketchy woman. At first, I thought maybe I was wrong, but after I watched it, I knew for sure." Tsunade felt her legs go weak and she struggled to stay standing. "I watched it a few more times afterwards of course. Just to be sure." Bolt chuckled darkly, thought Tsunade found no humour in the situation.

"H… Hold on."

"This video… It would be really bad if everyone found out, right? If Denki or his Dad-"

"I said hold on!"

**~oOo~**

Denki turned to the door, looking away from his game momentarily.

"Guess Bolt went home already…"

**~oOo~**

"For today, please go home Bolt… After that, I'll call you…" Tsunade trudged through the words, glad to have gotten them out but unable to fully acknowledge the meaning of the words coming out of her mouth. Tsunade, the stepmother of Bolt's friend. Bolt handed her his phone and the mom typed in her details as quickly as possible, trying to ignore the look on his face.

**~ooOoo~**

Ding Dong.

The bell pulled Tsunade from her trance and she approached the door. On the way, the woman looked down at her clothes.

She wore short shorts that clung to her wide hips and big ass in a flattering way, while showing off her long, smooth legs. The blonde combined it with a fitting sweater that sat low, so it sat just on the edges of her shoulders. It exposed her collar bones and a nice amount of skin without showing any cleavage. Ideal for her normal life. Then, this wasn't normal.

Running a hand through her hair, Tsunade opened the door and confronted her enemy.

"Hey there." Bolt was smiling confidently, no malice immediately visible despite what she knew was below the surface. He was sick, underneath his handsome face and attractive body. Currently, he was wearing a casual white shirt, one that he might have worn to school and black jeans.

The sunlight shining on him contrasted the dimness of the main hallway and Tsunade felt it wrong to have him seem to be good in any way.

"Denki's not here and my husband is at work as usual." She looked around the teen, worried about anyone accompanying him, and as she did realised he was using the time to check her out.

Yesterday, she might have been flattered, now it made her nervous.

"Hurry up and get inside."

The tap ran as Tsunade rinsed a stray mug. Bolt had casually taken a seat on the couch, completely indifferent.

"Aren't you going to offer me any drinks today?" Tsunade could hear the smile on his lips as he spoke. The teen enjoyed it. Enjoyed toying with her.

"Hey… Were you serious about what you said?" She placed the cup down. "What we talked about on the phone yesterday…"

"Do you need to recite it so you don't forget babe? No, I know you remember. I want to hear it from your own mouth Tsunade."

Tsunade gulped and took a shallow breath.

"In… In order to keep my son's friend, Bolt Hyuuga-Uzumaki, quiet," The screenshot she'd seen the day before flashed into her mind. "I, Tsunade Senju, will become his exclusive porn actress for a period of one week."

As if timed, a final droplet of water fell from the faucet as she finished.

**~oOo~**

Tsunade felt a dread like never before as she knelt between the legs of her son's friend. It was a miracle that she'd managed to stop herself shaking. Especially as he'd forced her to remove her shorts and left her in her panties.

Bolt was unfazed, threading his right hand through her hair, like it was the most natural thing. Tsunade felt a firm, steady grip, but one that didn't hurt her or tug any hairs. It was clear that Bolt was accustomed to handling women.

The two stared at each other for some time before Bolt spoke up. Tsunade felt as if she might have lost some unspoken battle.

"Take out my dick." She shuddered at how low his voice was, though she wasn't certain it wasn't a shiver of fright.

Flicking her eyes down, Tsunade inhibited a gasp. She'd never looked too low when around younger men. The blonde milf was aware of her effect on them and learned to never look in order to avoid them getting ideas. It was good that she followed her rule carefully as she might not have been able to stop staring at Bolt.

There was a massive bulge, snaking alongside a lot of his thigh. The teen was blessed, not something she'd expected given his father's physicals. Once again Tsunade realised that Bolt had taken the best physical qualities of both sides.

Her slim hands lifted up to his jeans and slowly made contact with the belt. She worked the buckle and then all the buttons. As the final one loosened, the material snapped upwards, moving closer to her face. On instinct, her left hand went to the source, gripping Bolt's twitching cock through the jean material.

"Unngh…"

Tsunade tore her hand back, and stared up at the teen. He looked less cool than earlier, obviously affected by the touch of a woman, and it gave Tsunade some hope. She quickly advanced, hoping to press forwards her advantage. The older woman curled her fingers around the top of his jeans and the soft underwear beneath. In a slick motion Tsunade pulled and Bolt lifted at the perfect moment to allow his clothes to drop below his groin.

Tsunade's jaw fell slightly. Without giving her a chance to think, Bolt tugged her head and the mom fell forwards. Her hands instinctively grabbed his thighs and managed to stop her motion with only inches left between them.

Tsunade's gorgeous face and Bolt's huge dick.

The changed angle placed her chin around his smooth balls and meant his long, hard shaft towered upwards with the bulbous head reaching the top of her forehead.

She snapped her hazel eyes up and they connected with dark blue ones. Bolt looked smug, and hungry.

Shifting his legs, Bolt tilted, so he was sat upright, rather than leaning back and it caused his cock to swing forwards heavily.

A dull slap filled the room. The sound drawing both parties attention. Tsunade struggled to come to terms with her situation. How had she wound up having Denki's friend slap his big dick on her pretty face and then had to accept it as he left it to rest across the length of her face.

Tsunade had a whirlwind youth, and looking like she did, she was able to get into and out of many situations. One that she'd volunteered for were the videos. Her partner at the time, she didn't remember his name or how he looked, only that he knew how to use his decent cock, had agreed. They were both trying out different sexual acts and this was the next one Tsunade asked for.

She'd been a bit open then. Well, no, she'd been a total slut and playing it up, with full dirty talk, for a video sounded so hot.

Seeing the screenshot Bolt displayed, had her mind teleported back to the experience. Tsunade felt her pussy twitch briefly, remembering the orgasms she'd achieved with the videos.

Still, that was years ago. And it certainly wasn't supposed to be public. How had Bolt gotten it, and who had given it to him.

Tsunade vowed to herself that she'd find out. Then Bolt tapped his swollen tip against her lips.

**~oOo~**

"Ohh, your tongue- It's way too hot moving it like that." Tsunade tried to ignore Bolt's words as she suckled on his dick. With a few inches inside her hot, wet mouth, the twin tailed mom attacked with her tongue, rubbing, caressing and lavishing his cock. Tsunade made use of techniques she hadn't touched in years, flicks and twists that were meant to overwhelm. She was confident that, though she wasn't as practiced as she was before, she would make Bolt cum quickly.

It was a surprise then, when the teen groaned and pulled her head further down. Tsunade found her knees moving back until she was basically bent over in order to focus totally on her partner's throbbing cock. She shut her eyes and slurped eagerly, as a few more inches filled her, tapping the back of her mouth.

Her plump lips sucked vigorously, and Tsunade began bobbing her head back and forth, with the give Bolt allowed her. His cock head remained engulfed by her talented mouth and she worked up and down four inches of his shaft.

Quickly, the teen began leaking precum from his tip. The fluid poured directly onto her wet tongue and shot Tsunade's taste buds. The bitter tang affected her but she didn't slow, and instead took it as a good sign.

The teen was groaning appreciatively. Tsunade reopened her eyes, initially noting that she was only managing to take in about half his size just in her mouth, before looking up at the teen enjoying her treatment.

Bolt was using his free hand to lift his shirt up, exposing the bottom of a chiseled chest and mouth-watering abs. The blonde teen still looked so smug.

Tsunade doubled her efforts and drowned his rock hard cock in her hot saliva when he spoke.

"As expected of 'T, the cock hungry milf.' huh?" He paused to groan low. "This is sort of like a casting couch interview thing right? So fucking hot."

Tsunade blinked quickly as she took in his words. Bolt was no shy teen. Both his voice and his behaviour were totally different than they had been before. In the past, Bolt was always demure around her. When Denki or her husband wasn't around for him to be comfortable with, the teen was reserved and struggled to make eye contact. She'd caught him staring at her a few times though and Tsunade concluded that he was nervous around girls. She'd thought it was cute.

Bolt sliding in another inch of his fat cock to smack against the back of her tight mouth was not as cute. Looking up at his expression, Tsunade knew he was looking down at her like a slut. She was bent over, on her knees, swallowing his shaft, her eyes looking up at him. He looked at her like a hungry animal.

Her eyes flicked momentarily to the teen's hard body. It was a shame that such an attractive teen was such a scumbag.

"Obviously, you don't have any objections do you, Miss Exclusive Actress?" Sliding more of his shaft out of her mouth than had been for the last five minutes, Tsunade answered.

"I get it…"

Bolt stood suddenly, causing his cock to slid back into her wet mouth, and nearly toppling Tsunade. Luckily, the teen held her steady with the hand still in her hair. She'd forgotten it was there, used to the weight. Keeping up, Tsunade shuffled back and began dragging her tongue against his dick.

"First, I want to know how many videos you've made."

Tsunade didn't look up, instead, since her hands were not free of his thighs, raised her right to grip Bolt's shaft.

The thing was truly massive, and thick. Tsunade had been with a man longer, but he'd been thin. Bolt looked to be about nine inches long but wide. Her small hand couldn't even close around it as she manipulated the heavy rod to attack it from different points.

Tsunade snaked her tongue up from the base pressing on the main pipe until she reached the swollen head and drew out a large glob of precum. She kissed the tip, slipping her tongue out to cleanse it of the erotic fluid.

"It's not like I made them…" Tsunade moved back to the base and felt the heady scent of sex hit her stronger than before. She began a slow lick. Slower than she'd ever done before. "But there's maybe three or four videos."

"Wow, really? That's so hot. But having them online was a mistake no?"

Tsunade hesitated answering. Why did she need to explain anything to Bolt. Denki's friend deserved no justifications or explanations.

"... I didn't know they'd been released."

**~oOo~**

Tsunade was surprised that she'd answered. She hadn't meant to. The shock made her shift and her left hand dropped between her legs to settle her. Her hazel eyes widened feeling a slick fluid come into contact with her arm.

She had accidentally brushed her clothes pussy and realised that she was wet. The sudden aroma of the room made sense. Tsunade tried to act nonchalant as her brain raced. She was wet, being used by the teen.

The medic knew that it occurred without arousal but she still hated it. Her mind was occupied when Bolt spoke again.

"Did you do it for money or was the sex just that good?"

"The sex was better…"

Bolt tugged her back and thrust his weapon back into her mouth, seemingly satisfied with the slow teasing she'd been going for.

"So you were willing to do it, just to cum? Willing to act like a total slut?"

"Yes, I came so hard…"

Tsunade was sure she'd been thinking about something but the huge cock penetrating her mouth demanded her attention and she needed to focus.

"Oh fuck, that's crazy babe. If it got you off, why did you stop?"

"I'm not that woman anymore… I'm not a slut."

Bolt snorted and if Tsunade looked up, she figured she'd see him grinning.

"And you're answering my honestly right, Miss Senju?"

"... Who knows?"

Tsunade placed her hands on Bolt's strong thighs and spread her legs, enjoying the slight relief it provided. She knew she was leaking onto the floor now, no doubt with a solid string of sex juices pouring from her panties to the floor. It wasn't her fault, the situation just happened to activate her curvy body.

Tsunade wondered why she was answering the teen, let alone revealing embarrassing stories about her.

"You're adorable, Tsunade. But you shouldn't worry."

Suddenly, Bolt yanked the blonde milf forwards, her eyes widening in shock. Thrusting his hips forward roughly, the teen slammed his thick cock into her hot mouth. Tsunade's lips widened to accommodate the wider shaft, relaxed her mouth and steadied herself against the feeling of Denki's friend sliding down her throat.

She choked briefly as Bolt forced his eighth inch down her tight throat but the teen didn't wait and buried his entire length into her by force.

"Even after this week- Agh! Fuck!" Bolt thrusted his hips vigorously, penetrating Tsunade's unused throat and mouth savagely. The spit and precum that didn't pour down her chin, splashed across her face and Tsunade finally moaned audibly.

"Ngh! Fugh!"

"I'll still spend every day teasing every nook and cranny of your lonely body! Oh shit! That feels so fucking good!"

Tsunade clamped her lips down and flailed her tongue wildly where she could as she knew the teen approached his climax. She felt her pussy twitch with desire as Bolt's shaft bloated, filling with sperm from his large, smooth balls. His fat cock blocked out any spaces left in her mouth and the teen parked his rod deep inside her. All nine inches locked in with her plump, soft lips kissing his base.

"Ah! Ah! Fuck, fuck! I'm cumming!" Bolt shook violently as his orgasm overtook him, pulling enough of his shaft out to leave Tsunade some room. Finally the climax was reached and a torrent of boiling cum exploded from his tip. Tsunade's mouth was quickly filled with hot jizz, every crevice coated and marked.

"Ahhh fuck, don't- Don't drink it…!

Unfortunately, she had too much of his dick still in her and Tsunade couldn't stop some sperm spraying out of the corners of her mouth.

"Fuck… don't drink it yet! Hold it in your mouth!" Bolt growled the words, panting, and Tsunade listened.

Following a few more, heavy spurts of his cream, Bolt finally slumped slightly. Tsunade looked up at him, expectantly, holding all the hot semen she could.

"Whew… Alright, well done, Tsunade."

Bolt pulled his shaft out slowly and as his cock head popped out of the seal her plump lips had created, Tsunade zeroed in on the dick before her. Bolt pulled it up and back an inch, causing some sperm on his tip to brush onto her top lip and the base of her nose. Tsunade felt like she was drowning in the familiar scent of thick jizz, and could feel the cock that had given it to her connected to her mouth still with strands of cum, spit and precum.

Hot breaths coming out as pants puffed out of her, as Tsunade struggle to catch her breath.

"Eyes up here babe." Bolt sounded like the sweet kid she thought he was again but as she stared up at the teen towering above her, with his huge cock covered in her spit, she knew he was someone else. Bolt moved his hand under her chin and squeezed her cheeks together.

Tsunade knew what he wanted and acted accordingly. She angled her face up slightly, and collecting as much fluid as she could, stuck out her tongue, presenting her partner with proof of his conquest.

Between Bolt's confident, smug smirk and her own soaking panties, Tsunade had a lot to think about. And yet, all she could think was that it had been a while since she'd tasted semen like that.

**~ooOoo~**

"Welcome home, you two." Tsunade turned to greet as Amaru and Denki entered the living room.

"You were doing great with that technique huh, Denki?" Her husband encouraged.

"I was right?! And one of the others gave me this-"

Yeah, yeah," Tsunade laughed warmly. "You can tell me later." Leaning down to address Denki, the milf continued. "You're all sweaty! Go have a bath before dinner."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Denki replied formally, feigning a salute and eliciting a chuckle from his father.

As she watched the duo trod up the staircase, Tsunade felt that, for the evening at least, her life had returned to normal. She'd returned to being a mother and a wife.

She put her attention on the carrot she was supposed to cut and paused. Less than an hour ago, in her house, and with a man other than her husband. To top it all off, it was Denki's classmate and friend whose big cock she'd been sucking.

Denki continued to ramble about his success with the latest technology his father was experimenting with as they ate. And Tsunade might have nodded along as her husband congratulated him if not for her mind flashing back to a few hours ago.

"That's all for today. Denki and my mom will be home soon." Bolt spoke nonchalantly, as if his semi hard cock wasn't resting against the side of her nose as a few droplets of cum seeped out.

"Ha… ahh…" Tsunade breathed heavily, still trying to catch her breath.

"We've still got plenty of time later, don't we?"

As she ate, Tsunade struggled to believe her own memories. How could such a thing have happened. And with the sweet, handsome son of Naruto and Hinata. It was tough to accept it, let alone the face that she was betraying her family while acting the part of the perfect mother.

Denki moved to mention a new topic and Tsunade was able to calm herself, but knew in the back of her mind that today wasn't the last time Bolt would act.

Ring! Ring!

Tsunade jumped at the sudden noise, her breasts bouncing lightly. As if he knew when she was most weak, Bolt was ringing. The blonde milf excused herself and stepped into a shadowed corner.

As she answered, Tsunade thought one thing. Just six more days.

**~oOo~**

Bolt felt pretty comfortable in Denki's home, a small smile on his face. His childhood friend was extremely well off and though Denki didn't show it off much publicly, his family clearly invested into their house. The large TV and coffee table behind his back were very nice, but as he sat on the soft carpet, he found the view much, much nicer.

The famous sage, Tsunade Senju, rubbing her left hand up and down underneath a sweater, teasing her boobs. Denki's mom was back to being angry, her face scrunched up in annoyance as he watched her palm her large chest.

Bolt had always thought Tsunade was hot. Ever since he'd met her, he'd taken note of her face and body. The woman was a living legend in Konoha, and should have been an old prune but when Bolt had run into her for the first time three years ago, his jaw had dropped. The hazel eyed beauty looked like she was in her thirties.

She had dirty blonde hair that came down on either side of her pretty face, and was tied up in two tails at the back, clear hazel eyes, and plump, pink lips. Her skin was smooth and slightly tan, unlike his mom's, without a wrinkle in sight.

And then there was her body. Her fucking body.

Bolt stared any chance he could. Tsunade possessed the hottest, most voluptuous figure he'd seen on any woman in the village. Long, smooth legs, wide hips that swung as she walked and a slim waist complimented her best features. A perfectly rounded fat ass, and a pair of huge juicy tits.

The blonde milf's rear end jiggled and her breasts bounced hypnotically catching Bolt's eye no matter what he was doing. He'd lost numerous games to Denki because of his wandering gaze.

Long before he'd gained the upper hand on Tsunade, Bolt had wanted to make a move on her. His mom had expressed her opinion and suggested a slow burn tactic given the circumstances. Hinata encouraged a series of small teases, subtle gesturing and then a single big push for Bolt to successfully seduce the sage.

Adopting a demure persona, Bolt began pushing further into the Kaminarimon household. Hinata has said it was necessary to appear harmless, else he be noticed for the wolf he was. Slowly, from then, Tsunade had become more comfortable with Bolt, and he was privy to more intimate moments in the family. Still, as a young teen, he was struggling with the waiting and sought out his mom for help again. He'd come away with another suggestion to wait. To be patient.

As Bolt watched Tsunade's sweater pull up slightly, a sliver of toned stomach revealed itself, and he was glad he hadn't listened. He wondered momentarily where the video that had given him this opportunity came from, but the thought vanished as a small moan slipped out of his partner's mouth.

"Getting into it?" His smile turned more smug, reveling in the reaction he was getting.

Tsunade shook as if a shiver ran through her. The blonde sage was sat, legs spread slightly, on the couch facing the TV.

"Just what... are you thinking…?" Her voice was usually a mature silk but Bolt could hear some worry. Acting on it, he leaned forward and placed her hands on her thighs. With only a black pair of panties on, Tsunade exposed her creamy flesh and the skin contact sent his mind to the previous day. The teen's groin jumped but he focused himself.

Bolt began pushing the mature woman's legs open, earning him a stare.

"I didn't say you could stop teasing, did I?" Bolt kept his voice firm and was rewarded as Tsunade's left began shifting again, seemingly drawing circles around her nipple.

Once her legs were spread, Bolt caught a whiff of her juices and felt his mouth salivate. His groin twitched again and Bolt accelerated his pace. He reached his hand in and staring right into Tsunade's defiant eyes cupped her mound.

A soft squelch evaporated the disdain in Tsunade as she realised her body was reacting.

"Did you not wear a bra like I told you to?"

"...yes." Bolt knew the answer before she spoke, Tsunade's thick nipples poking her sweater visibly from the moment he'd entered the house.

"Pull up your sweater." Bolt wasn't asking. He grinned confidently as the milf sat opposite him did so. Bolt stifled a groan of arousal as Tsunade's chest became exposed to him, her

They were amazing. Huge perfectly shaped tits capped with thick juicy nipples. Bolt gulped visibly, glad that Tsunade's focus was elsewhere. The smooth curves popped out from her chest and looked even bigger than usual. Her tits were mouthwateringly massive. Even as her hand switched to the alternate side, and her forearms pressed against them, their flesh poured out over the sides. With one nipple covered and the other being rubbed and squeezed, Bolt thought Tsunade had never looked hotter.

The teen quickly collected himself and addressed the more important issue. Her soaking panties. Bolt ran his fingers along the edges of the fabric, enjoying the feel of Tsunade's soft skin, before pulling back.

"Take them off."

Tsunade bit her plump lower lip but offered no other resistance. In a reversal on their positions the day before, the blonde milf hooked the sides of her panties and began to shuffle them down her firm thighs.

Bolt didn't help, opting to watch intently instead. His cock thickened inside of his jeans and Tsunade's eyes flicked to his bulge momentarily as she acted. It was rather slow but Bolt was rewarded when the sides of her underwear fell but the cup remained fixed. Plastered to the woman with the juices she'd produced.

The satisfaction of seeing guilt and arousal in Tsunade's eyes put him on edge, and he knew he'd struggle to tease her much longer.

Still, he'd demanded it of her, and wanted to maintain his position.

Tsunade averted her eyes as she pulled the slick fabric further and it peeled off of her mound. Immediately the aroma of sex hit Bolt, filling his nostrils and triggering a base response. His dick turned to steel and the teen shifted quickly to a new position, relieving some of the pressure.

The light pink materiel fell and exposed a pretty, pink pussy. Her cunt was smaller than he'd expected given how hot she was, and was adorned with a small triangle shaped blonde bush.

Tsunade moved her right hand to gently rub her folds. At the same time, her left hand returned to her breasts, opting to squeeze the huge orb of flesh rather than focussing intensely on her engorged nipples.

Without any more prompting, Tsunade slid her middle two fingers into her wet hole, sawing them back and forth against her walls. Her pussy lips gripped them tightly and Bolt licked his lips in anticipation.

She looked so fucking hot. With a slight sheen of sweat starting to coat her body.

Once a more comfortable pace was established, Tsunade spoke again.

"Honestly… wanting to watch me masturbating like this… what are you thinking?"

Bolt smiled, resting his head on his palm again.

"Hmm? It's fine by me." Sex juices were pouring out of the woman now, and her fingers squelched with each movement. "It's like a continuation of the interview, so don't stop your hand."

"G- Go to hell… Nnuh!" The milf scrapped a sensitive spot and her hips hunched forwards slightly. The new angle exposing more of her butt and her delicious, rather tight looking asshole. As her pussy leaked, the juices dripped downwards and coated her the other hole, enticing Bolt more.

Throwing his eyes up at her again, he answered.

"But aren't you still touching yourself as we speak? How many times have you so far…?"

"Ah…! Gah… About… 4 times this week…"

"So, what do you watch to get off?" Tsunade frowned but it was hard to take her seriously with her big tits out and her fingers buried inside her hot cunt.

"Th- That's… Nn- Off limits! Please…" She breathed heavily.

"Come on, tell me…" Bolt kept the same casual smile on but suddenly pushed his left hand forwards and pushed his middle finger into her pussy. Tsunade gasped with eyes wide, the hand that had been groping her breast grabbing the intruding hand by the wrist.

"Ah! Wai-! Cut it out!" She cried out. Her wet cunt on the other hand welcomed him, her tight muscles clenching around him, exposing her true feelings. "I'll say it! I'll talk!"

Bolt smirked and pulled out for a second before sliding his index finger as well, his palm clasping against her mound. The teen began curling his fingers, scraping the upper walls of her cunt.

"FUCK! The man from the video!" Tsunade threw her head back, screaming out the words in pleasure. Bolt fingered Tsunade slowly, but focusing on her upper walls, staring up at her huge, glossy tits, and swollen nipples. "I have fantasies about him!"

The busty milf began to shake, the effect of all the teasing he'd asked for accelerating her orgasm. Bolt moved his soaked fingers faster as she did, eager to watch the woman break down. "Them! The men from my past! I think about them when I- Ngaah!"

"Really? You don't think of old man Amaru?" Bolt smirked arrogantly, feeling her hot cunt clamp down onto his fingers desperately, as Tsunade began to cum.

"NO! FUCKKKKKKKKKK!" Bolt drank in the sight of Tsunade melting in euphoria, her pussy twitching as she sprayed his hand with her juices.

**~oOo~**

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Denki kicked off his shoes and shut the door behind him as he spoke. "Huh?" The teen looked down and noticed a pair of shoes there that he hadn't seen before, strewn in a way his mom normally scolded him for.

He gingerly rounded the corner and poked his head through the archway, hand ruffling the back of his head.

"I'm really sorry, I was horsing around on the way home… I'll go shopping for dinner right…" Denki raised his head and scanned the kitchen only to find it empty. It was odd to find her away at this time, and the Kaminarimon heir figured she was using the bathroom.

Approaching the sliding door, he asked again.

"Mom… Are you taking a bath…?" After a slight pause, Tsunade's voice came.

"Ah… Yeah, I was a little sweaty is all…"

"Right okay! Hey have a look at this!"

**~oOo~**

Tsunade was stifling her breaths as Denki spoke. Her son was right outside the bathroom, and he voice penetrated through the door between them. Tsunade glanced multiple times at the lock, reassuring herself that it was locked.

"That test I had, I got 70 points! Awesome, right!?"

"O-Oh…?" Tsunade glanced to the tub filled with water and her eyes caught the fluids that had mixed into them.

Bolt had made her orgasm. No, she'd cum. She'd cum so fucking hard. The supposedly innocent, sweet song of Naruto had expertly fingered her hot pussy and driven her over the edge.

Tsunade had returned from her reverie to see the blonde teen looking smug. It was an expression she wasn't familiar to seeing on his handsome face.

Bolt had then pulled her up, not allowing her to put any clothes back on, and instead lifted her sweater from her neck. They moved to the bathroom, and as she filled the tub, Bolt stripped. Tsunade tried not to look but often caught glimpses of hard, tan muscle and once Bolt said they were bathing together, she'd been forced to stare at him. And now they were together, a metre away from Denki.

"Y-You tried really hard, didn't you…?" It was hard to speak while holding her position.

"Hehe, yeah." Denki laughed and Tsunade wished she could do the same. Instead she was squatting with her legs spread wide over Bolt. Her left hand was behind her, holding his strong thigh for balance, while her right wrapped around her torso pushing her big tits upward. Her pussy lips kissed the head of Bolt's massive cock, and Tsunade felt like the teen's hot weapon was burning her.

Denki was speaking again, but Tsunade could only hear Bolt's quiet hungry groans. Her own breaths as she began sliding her hips downward and swallowed her partner's bulbous cock head.

It'd been so long since she'd had a big dick, and Bolt was the thickest ever. The teen was truly packing a weapon that didn't suit the boy she'd thought he was. No, his cock was made to claim women. To dominate them. Tsunade's eyes stared directly down, watching as her unused cunt opened up slowly for Bolt.

"Even my teacher was surprised."

Bolt whispered out a groan and Tsunade couldn't help do the same. He was so fucking big. His fat cock stretching her in ways she'd never been before, and certainly hadn't been recently.

Tsunade drank in the sight of Bolt's perfect dick being swallowed, while her senses went into overdrive. The heat, the firm flesh, the scent of cock and pussy, and her cunt loved it. Tsunade was close to cumming already and threw her head back as she took another delicious inch.

It took awhile for her to become accustomed to Bolt's size but she finally sat on him a few moments later, her juicy ass pressing against his smooth balls. Tsunade's eyes flickered between Bolt's dark blue eyes and where their groins were connected, and she let out a quiet moan.

It'd been an age since she'd had huge thick cock, and even longer since she'd had it unprotected. Slowly the blonde milf began lifting herself, sliding her reluctant pussy lips up across Bolt's throbbing shaft. The friction introduced a new delight for both of them and Tsunade naturally shifted her left hand from Bolt's leg to her pussy. Her fingers splaying so her index and middle fingers spread over the edges of his cock.

Though she was supposed to be a loving mother and devoted wife, Tsunade's pussy was drooling with pleasure.

"I thought this would make you smile, right Mom…?" Denki hadn't heard them yet. "You can talk about how proud you are now!" His voice have away the boyish grin her son had on his face.

Tsunade was instead staring at the cocky grin on Bolt, as he began thrusting. She bit her bottom lip roughly to remain quiet as he sawed his fat cock against her sensitive walls.

"Q- Quit it… Not now… Denki can't hear us…" Tsunade whispered desperately. Bolt needed to stop.

The blonde teen wasn't done yet though, and moved his hands to grope her big juicy ass. His strong hands squeezed possessively and pulled spreading her cheeks apart and began lifting her to reciprocate his motion.

Tsunade placed her right hand on Bolt's wrist and turned back, her curiosity getting the best of her. As she did, Tsunade realised that if anyone were behind them, they'd see her hot curvy body, bouncing painfully slowly on Bolt's hard one. They'd see her cunt spread with a death grip on his massive dick while he squeezed her ass and exposed her butthole for them.

The thought, though not something she'd like, excited her and before she knew it the milf was swinging her hips. Tsunade was fucking Bolt.

"He'll hear…" Bolt's voice stole her attention and she took in his smug expression. Despite her own words, her hips wouldn't stop. They bounced happily on Bolt's shaft, travelling up and down a few inches at a time but never releasing him.

She tried to scowl but quickly Tsunade focused on the pleasure of the hidden sex she was partaking in and her expression and control melted.

"Fuck… Th- This… O- Ohhh!"

Tsunade threw her right hand over her mouth and froze as she realised she'd moaned loudly, all the worst possible outcomes playing through her head in that second.

"Shit, I've gotta go, the sales are about the end!" Tsunade shook in relief as she heard her son scramble away from them. Bolt had not even slowed his pace, going as far as to slide more of his hard dick into her tight cunt, and began slamming into her. Tsunade's hand began slipping, though she kept her teeth clenched as Bolt fucked her hard, his balls slapping against her ass, until she the door open.

"HN-" The dam broke. "HNG! NNGH!" Tsunade figured Denki was far enough from them now. He wouldn't be able to hear them, and even if he did, she'd always been rather good at explaining away things. Her son would be easy. "AHHHN!" Right then, Tsunade needed to finish. She needed Bolt to fuck her into what she was sure would be the best orgasm in the last ten years. Once again, as if reading her mind, Bolt prompted her to move and thrusted harder than ever as she bounced on his fat cock, wet slaps filling the room. Bolt angled himself slightly down and suddenly his bulbous head was scraping against her upper walls at one particular spot.

"Cum."

Tsunade's eyes rolled up and her body ignited with pleasure originating from the pounding she was getting. Her muscles tensed and her aching cunt clamped down on a descent of Bolt's slick cock. Her senses exploded and every part of her shook violently.

"I'm leaving now!" The door shut loudly as Tsunade's muscles quivered in post-orgasmic bliss. Bolt was still rock hard and buried deep inside her, while her satisfied cunt poured hot girl cum down the exposed shaft and balls.

"Aah…" Her eyes were unfocused, staring at nothing, as her body recovered from the mind numbing orgasm, but somehow Tsunade managed to form words. "T- Take care."

**~ooOoo~**


End file.
